Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood
full|center|600px |videolength = 1:50 |previous = Doc Brown vs Doctor Who |next = Batman vs Sherlock Holmes |appearingactors = Mike Diva EpicLLOYD Nice Peter Xin Wuku |rappers = |cameos = Mustached Cowboy Urban Ninja |locations = The Pagoda The Wild West }} Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood is the twenty-fifth installment of the Epic Rap Battles of History series and the tenth installment of Season 2. It features martial arts expert Bruce Lee against famous old western actor Clint Eastwood. It was released November 12th, 2012. Cast EpicLLOYD as Clint Eastwood Mike Diva as Bruce Lee Xin Wuku as Bruce Lee's Stunt Double and Urban Ninja (cameo) Nice Peter as Mustached Cowboy (cameo) Lyrics Bruce Lee: I got the baddest fists of fury that the world ever saw! Defeat whole karate schools and motherfuckers with claws. How could you talk more shit with my fist in your jaw? Don't need words to serve ya. Imma just say, "Waaataaaw!" Your movies, they bore us. They're slow as a tortoise. I'm the king of nunchucks. I fucked up Chuck Norris! I invented Jeet Kune Do, so taste my slipper shoe. Here's my two finger push-up. Kung F-U! Clint Eastwood: You scream like a girl and got moves like Jagger, But I'll rip through your ass faster than a Pu-Pu platter. You're in the gym too much Ringo, perfecting kicks. You should spend more time matching your voice up to your lips. You don't belong in a fight. You belong in a sweatshop. So go ahead, make my iPod. Those little dances you do don't threaten me, Bruce. Fuck you, dude. I even squint better than you. Bruce Lee: I beat the good and the bad. You must be the ugly. I would mess up your face, but your momma did it for me! Go tug your pistol for a fist full of your million dollar babies. You were cool in the eighties, maybe, but now you're just crazy! A man who argues with people who aren't even there Is more fit to rap against this fucking chair! Clint Eastwood: Do you feel lucky punk? That's what I'm asking. You can't be too tough. You got killed by an aspirin. And your one inch punch, same size as your pecker. Leave the rapping to me. Stick to Chinese checkers. I'd beat you in Round Two, but that'd be unbelievable. No one in your family ever lives to see a sequel. Poll Trivia *This is the first battle that EpicLLOYD raps in without Nice Peter, who appears only as a cameo (non-speaking part). **This is also the second battle where Nice Peter doesn't rap, the first being Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe. *This is the third battle where the two participants don't dance during the "Who won, Who's next?" part, first being John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly, second being Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. *Suggested by: murad rahal Related videos File:Epic Rap Battles of History - Behind the Scenes - Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood-0|Behind the Scenes File:KARAOKE ♫ Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL|Karaoke File:TRANSLATED Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood. Epic Rap Battles of History. CC|ERB Translated Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood Category:Season 2 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Mike Diva Category:Xin Wuku